1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, a display system and a method for controlling the display device, and more particularly, to a display device which provides a user interface (UI) for changing a channel, a display system and a method for controlling the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices continue to be developed, new ways of controlling an electronic device are also being developed. Conventionally, the electronic device is controlled using buttons installed in the electronic device or a remote control that is a separate device from the electronic device.
When the electronic device is controlled by using the separate remote controller, a user may be hindered by being required to press the buttons on the remote controller multiple times to perform a requested operation.
For example, an existing channel changing method is to change a channel by inputting a desired channel number by using number buttons on a remote controller, which is a one channel converting method, or to use channel up/down buttons, which is a successive channel converting method.
However, if there are many channels and a user changes a channel frequently, it is inconvenient for the user to move fingers to input number buttons. In addition, in this case, it is difficult to memorize channel numbers, and thus it is inconvenient for the user to change a channel among various scopes of the channels and to search a channel by changing the number one by one. In addition, if a user uses the channel up/down buttons, in the case in which there are many channels and the channel is changed frequently, especially the interval between the current channel and the desired channel is large, it takes long time to change a channel.
Accordingly, there is necessity for users to search and change a channel more easily.